


I'll Seek, You Hide

by Carerra_os



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Knotting, M/M, Sex in the forest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 22:25:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carerra_os/pseuds/Carerra_os
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles play hide and Seek, Derek always wins, but Stiles doesn’t really lose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Seek, You Hide

**Author's Note:**

> I started this forever ago, but I only now got around to finishing this, there are a bunch of other half written thing that I need to finish and post during the week I have off from classes. Hopefully I’ll be posting lots and lots in the near future.   
> This is un-betaed.

I’ll Seek, You Hide

This isn’t the first time Derek has talked him into this and he doubts it will be the last time. The werewolf had an uncanny way of convincing people to do what he wanted. Stiles thinks it might have something to do with all those sharp teeth that come out while he’s threatening said people. Though Derek hadn’t resorted to threatening him this time, just badgered and poked and prodded in a very Stiles way until the brunet had given in. 

As a result Stiles is in the middle of the woods hunched down behind a half fallen tree trying to control his breathing from the harsh breaths that are sure to give him away. His clothes are dirty covered in dead leaves and mud, a few tars litter them from multiple falls and his palms are scraped from trying not to face plant. He’s cold and aching and all he wants to do is go home take a shower and get into bed but that’s not going to happen any time soon. 

Before Derek had come along it had been years since he’d played hide and seek. Alright only like a years and a half since him and Scott had given up the child’s game but that is what you do when the power goes out mid epic marathon of Halo and you have no social life at two in the morning. It had never been so taxing though, or so drawn out, he’d never had to run into the woods in an effort to hide from Scott. 

Derek wasn’t human though and that put a whole new spin on the game. The werewolf could smell him, hear him, and Stiles suspected at times read his mind but he had yet to prove that. It was hard work trying to hid from a werewolf and though they had played this game many times over the last several months Stiles had not gotten any better at it much to Derek’s annoyance. 

Stiles tried to stop his breathing all together as he thought he heard a twig snap close by but no noise fallowed it and it hurt to hold his breath for long and so he went about breathing again. Stiles enjoyed the game to an extent or well enjoyed that Derek enjoyed it so much. The werewolf was like an excited puppy whenever Stiles agreed to hide for him. 

Stiles gasped audibly when the werewolf in alpha form jumped in front of him. Stiles made to flea but Derek shifted back before he could escape arms reach and shoved him back against the tree. Derek grinned teeth still sharp and eyes shining red as he looked at his prey. “Found you.” Derek announced voice hardly above a growl.

Stiles would have made a sarcastic remark, really he would have because Derek is a werewolf and he’s human and it makes this game wholly unfair. Don’t even get him started on the parallels to red riding hood, that just made Derek growl. All he can get out though is a stuttered of “Yeah you did.” As Derek presses against him fully naked and obviously hard and starts licking and nipping at his neck just this side of painful. 

The mud and leaves from Stiles cloths leave dirty marks a cross Derek’s to clean skin as he rubs against the younger man. Stiles huffs in annoyance as Derek rips the shirt he was wearing to get to pale skin, the werewolf just sucks the noise in as he licks into a moist mouth hands pawing at the revealed skin. Derek isn’t satisfied with the amount of skin exposed and makes short work of Stiles pants putting him on the receiving end of another huff and an annoyed look as the zipper breaks and the button pops off. 

Stiles quickly loses his annoyance as Derek drops to his knees nose pressed into the curls there breathing deeply as his cheek rubbing against a ridged cock. Stiles sucked air between his teeth as the werewolf pulled back and licked up his length before sucking him down till his nose was pressed in those curls again. 

Stiles is unable to focus on anything other than the werewolf’s lips around his cock so he’s surprised when a slick finger presses into him, except not so much because this is how the game always ends. He’s running his fingers through thick black hair, nails scratching along Derek’s scalp leaving red lines that quickly heal. Stiles would deny the sounds he’s making and die of embarrassment if anyone ever heard but at the moment he doesn’t much care as Derek works him open and sucks him down.

Derek is all growls and glowing eyes as he pulls his mouth and hands away from places Stiles would really rather have them stay. The werewolf wastes no time manhandling Stiles until he’s bent over the fallen tree trunk the bark biting into the soft flesh of his belly. Stiles moaning lewdly as Derek presses into him, using his clawed hands to hold the squirming body still.

“D-d-derek” Stiles stuttered out, half moaned as Derek began moving. The werewolf just growled and continues thrusting, one hand on the humans hip the other on his shoulder keeping him firmly in place.

Stiles hands scrabble for purchase, but only end in leaving little scratches a crossed his palms. The blood has Derek growling and stopping momentarily. Still buried balls deep he grabs the fluttering hands and pulls them so that they are both crocked behind Stiles back caught in one of his the other going back to a sharp him as he begins moving. 

Stiles groans loudly the awkward angle and burn of his arms doing nothing to dampen his arousal. Derek huffs against his neck the hot air brushing past his ear as his pace quickens to a punishing pace. Stiles cock hasn’t been touched, hips just far enough from the trunk not to scrape sensitive skin. He’s leaking though body already begging to feel tight, the jerking of his hips as Derek takes him sending the pearly white liquid splashing against the bark and forest floor as he seizes up.

Derek growls loudly vibrating through Stiles even in the haze of orgasm and sending the nearby animals scattering. He presses down fully on Stiles hands gripping hard enough he can hear the bones in the humans wrist start to grind and has to quickly move his hands to the tree as he whines in discomfort. Claws slide out and into the bark of the tree like butter and then he’s coming and his knott is swelling inside of Stiles who’s once again whining in discomfort but also rocking back tiredly.

“Do you have to do that when we’re in the woods?” Stiles asks still whining and wriggling at the uncomfortable stretch. “Someone is going to see eventually.” Stiles complains because really sex in the woods is bad enough, being knotted is just asking someone to find them naked and tied together. Derek just huffs along his ear again as expected and nipped at the pale throat pulling a moan from the human. 

“Seriously th-“ Stiles is cut off by hand covering his mouth and now he’s the one huffing in annoyance. Derek noses at his neck ignoring the tongue now lapping at his palm in an effort to get him to remove it, Stiles should really just give up because really the wolf loves it. They stay like that for a long while, Stiles eventually does give up sleepy, the body pressed against his back keeping him warm during this chill season. 

The swelling finally goes down and Derek is able to pull free, with a groan coming from Stiles as he does. He growls as his seed begins leaking from the stretched whole moving to press it back in only to have his hands batted away. “No bad dog.” Stiles says lethargically his tone laughing as he smiles at Derek who growls again annoyed at being denied. “You can be all weirdly overbearing about keeping me full of you cum once were back at the house and in the heat so I don’t begin losing limbs.” He says as stern as possible when a yawn cracks his jaw and his body starts to shiver. Stiles isn’t sure what it is, this obsession of Derek’s, he thinks it could be some breeding instinct from the wolf side but he hasn’t been able to get anything more than a growl in reply. 

Derek doesn’t reply but scoops Stiles up into his arm, ignoring the clothes he’d ripped leaving them laying on the forest floor. Stiles would complain about that except this is normal and Derek will collect them latter. Instead Stiles just relaxes into the alphas grip resting his head on a broad naked shoulder and lets the werewolf take them home. He won’t admit it aloud, because then he wouldn’t be able to use this to his advantage but he really doesn’t mind when Derek want to play hide and seek.

END


End file.
